Randall 'Redneck' Raines
San Angelo, Texas - 19xx Paret var lykkelig gift og forventet sitt første barn i slutten av april. Britiske Natalie og Amerikanske Robert hadde alt bodd sammen noen år og vært gift en stund, og de var begge svært spente på å stifte denne familien. Rob Raines hadde utradisjonelt tatt Natalies navn i ekteskap; han likte å ikke følge strømmen. 19. April kom Randall Raines II til verden på et sykehus i San Angelo, Texas. Gutten var nydelig allerede da, med blå øyne, gyllen hud og et par mørke hårstrå på toppen av hodet. Navnet fikk han etter morens avdøde bror, Randall Raines I. Guttungen ble dynket i kjærlighet fra dag 1, og det gikk kun et par år før sykehusbesøk nummer to tok plass, og gutten fikk seg et par med yngre søsken den 13. september; Bianca og Ellie. Selv om det var uvant for gutten å nå måtte dele rampelyset med to andre, overveide godene det, og jentene og Randall ble som perler på en snor. Det var ikke før 31. Oktober 1981 at ting gikk galt. Familien som hadde vært så perfekt, går i oppløsning; Natalie Raines reiser sin vei i en hast, uten noen forvarsel, og etterlater seg alt hun har, tar kun med seg tryllestaven og alt familien hadde av penger. Robert er nå nødt til å ta vare på tre barn på egen hånd. Mannen prøver ikke få kontakt med sin kone; han vet hva som har skjedd. Han vil ikke være innblandet, og da i hvert fall ikke med de tre små i skuddlinja. Han tar det hele tungt, og en ung Randall er nødt til å vokse opp for fort. Familien selger huset, flytter ut i en campingvogn. De er fattige nå. Gutten gjør alt han kan for å gi søstrene sine en så normal barndom som mulig. Han er en flink storebror. Årene går. Små barnevogner blir byttet ut med sykler. De klarer seg fint. Det er ikke før Randall er 10 sommere gammel at Ellie innser at de aldri har feiret bursdagen hans. Da hun spør om når bursdagen hans i det hele tatt er, kan han ikke svare. Han vet ikke. Han husker ikke lenger. De spør faren, men han er ikke noe klokere. Mars? April? Det er på våren i hvert fall. De lander på tidlig april. Sikkert nærme nok. Den andre eller tredje, eller noe sånt. Samme det. Som om de hadde råd til å feire enda en bursdag uansett. Og så kommer brevet. Livet på Ilvermorny Skolen var stor og skummel, og Randall elsket det fra første stund. Han ble plassert i Thunderbird, og slo seg til rette der. Venner fikk han også. Han trivdes godt. Første skoleår var bare lek og moro dag inn og dag ut. Han ble spesielt god venn med no-maj fødte Madeleine Roosevelt fra Pukwudgie-huset og Archer Picquery fra samme hus som han selv. Det startet som å sitte ved siden av hverandre i timene, til sene kvelder hengende på biblioteket eller ute i parken. For første gang siden moren dro følte Randall at han kunne slappe av; ikke være nødt til å passe på søstrene eller naske til seg tomflasker og lommebøker her og der for å få noen kroner. Han følte endelig at livet smilte. Men, så klart, uvenner får man seg overalt. Da de rike, snobbete ungene fant ut om Randalls økonomi hjemme i heimen, fikk alle høre om det. Ikke det at det hjalp at han var fra Texas heller. De kalte han Redneck etter det. De kunne like gjerne stemple 'fattiglus' i panna på han (de gjorde det et par ganger også). Dog han fikk det til å se ut som om dette ikke gikk inn på han, tilbragte han mange timer på egenhånd slående i en eller annen vegg mens Archer og Madeleine satt ved siden av og leste, pratet og lot han få ut alt sinnet sitt, rett og slett. For hver gang ble det litt og litt lettere å overse det hele, og hele trenden ga seg i midten av andreklasse. Han sluttet ikke med slåingen, og om sommeren sparte han alt han hadde av penger for å få ta boksetimer hos den lokale pensjonerte kretsmesteren hjemme i San Angelo. Et annet problem oppsto senere i skolegangen; i tredjeklasse skulle de lære mer om Mørkets Herre og hans krets. Randall syntes dette var veldig spennende, og kanskje han faktisk skulle få en OK karakter i magihistorie fra nå av. Så ble navnet hans sagt. Eller rettere sagt, onkelens. Randall Raines I var en gompehatende psykopat som drev massemord for gøy. Hvor som helst, hvem som helst; han drepte dem alle. De skulle sette han i Azkaban, men han fikk Natalie, guttungens mor, til å ta liv av han først. 13-åringen var ubekvem hele den timen, kunne føle alles blikk i nakken på han. Hans eget blikk var festet til pulten. Han ante ikke dette om sitt eget kjøtt og blod, og en tåre eller to hadde trillet ned kinnet hans. Han var i sjokk. Han var rar i flere dager etter det, og Madeleine var den eneste som fikk ord ut av han. Noen ganger Archer. Aldri fulle setninger, men ord. De gjorde alt for å muntre opp kompisen; tegnet stygge tegninger av og til ham, skrev dårlige dikt til han, flettet det lange håret hans, kalte han Redneck nå og da. Det funket, men ikke så bra som de hadde håpet på. Han skulket timer, skulket måltider, skulket Quodpot-treninger. Han var som forsvunnet, til en dag en stund senere. Da han var tilbake, oppførte han seg som om alt var normalt og ingenting hadde skjedd. Det eneste som var annerledes nå, var navnet hans. Hver gang noen kalte han Randall, rettet han på dem, sa han het Redneck nå, og nektet reagere til noe annet. Alle hadde allerede kalt han Redneck et par ganger, så det ville ikke ha vært en for stor overgang for noen. Det tok noen uker før det satt, men etterhvert glemte de andre elevene at han het Randall i det hele tatt. Likevel hadde sannheten om familiens fortid satt seg fast i bakhodet hans, som en smerte han ikke klarte ignorere... Han var fjorten da han begynte å røyke. Archer syntes ikke noe om dette, og da spesielt ikke siden det var hans eldre bror, Sebastian, som hadde gitt Redneck denne kreft-pinnen det året de feiret jul sammen. Han brydde seg ikke om hva vennen syntes om dette; det hjalp han roe tankene, og dessuten er det Rednecks egne lunger det går utover, ikke hans. Sebastian har også noen rykter å komme med; Natalie Raines er nylig sett i Storbritannia, i live og på frifot. Dette får tannhjulene i hodet på han til å spinne. Han går ut både fjerde og femte klasse på Ilvermorny før han tar en spontan avgjørelse; han skal flytte til England, jakte på moren og fullføre utdannelsen på Galtvort om han får tid. Han forteller dette til Madeleine først, og reaksjonen er til å forvente; hun sier, med store å tydelig bokstaver, at ikke faen om at han skal det. Så Archer, og hans respons er ganske lik; "Heeell no!" '' Han forteller det til faren etter det. Han er målløs. Redneck forteller han at dette er like mye for familiens økonomi som det er for hans eget behov for svar. Han forteller det ikke til søstrene. Så, etter flere år med sparing og stjeling, skaffer han seg nok penger til en sliten hytte utenfor London og får nasket til seg en like sliten skinnjakke. Sommeren mellom femte og sjette Hytta han skaffa seg er liten og lukter mugg, men han overlever. Den er plassert i en liten skog et stykke fra London. Han er der knapt en dag før han stikker ut og finner seg en eller annen fest, undersøker hva England har å by på. Der treffer han på en cubaner som kaller seg selv Esther, og hvem skulle trodd at denne skrulla skulle ende opp som hans ledsager gjennom den følgende stormen? Esther Quedizal er herlig; personlighet til tusen og smil og latter til ti ganger mer. Vennskapet blir formet umiddelbart, både før og etter alkoholen er i bildet. De avslutter festen og kvelden med en spirituell samtale om liv og død, før jenta drar frem stick-and-poke tatoveringssettet, Redneck drar av jakka og viser henne den nakne armen sin. Det tar ikke lange tiden før han har en sliten campingvogn på underarmen. Det er hans første tatovering, dog slettes ikke siste. Gjennom hele sommeren blir armen hans jentas lerret. De fikk noen timer sammen, så ikke bli overrasket om Esther nå kan hele livshistorien til den stakkars Amerikaneren. Ikke det at hun slapp unna etter første september heller, da, med tanke på at de var i samme årskull på Galtvort også. Det var fint å ha en venn allerede før han startet på den ukjente skolen. En stund var hele oppdraget hans glemt. Galtvort og det helvete der Den britiske trollmannsskolen er som å forvente; waste of time. Han vil mye heller gjøre det han kom til England i utgangspunktet for. Hvorfor han blir, er heller fordi skolen fungerer som et 'safe space,' et sted der han alltid vil ha mektige trollmenn og hekser rundt seg. Gutten blir plassert i Griffing, noe som er revnende likegyldig for han. Men det er en ting som gleder han med plasseringen; Cressida Rewse, ei rødhåra, kortlunta jente han fort får sansen for. Det starter med et uskyldig nask av dagboken hennes, noe de kleptomanske fingrene ikke klarer holde seg unna, og utvikler seg til et hyggelig vennskap etter hun endelig har tilgitt han. Ut av alle han møter, er Helena Ivory Black også en av de som setter dype spor. Det tar ikke lang tid før han får følelser for jenta, og de begynner å date. Dessverre blir gutten blendet av sitt eget hat for moren og tar derfor det dumme og egoistiske valget og stikker av rett før julaften, uten å gi fra seg en lyd om hvor han skal. Han er borte i nesten en uke før han dukker opp på døra til Lucian Hill, der Helena har oppholdt seg under høytiden. Guttungen er hardt skadd, og går i bakken før han i det hele tatt har fått seg inn i huset. Så mye for å jakte moren når hun minst venter det, liksom. Helena og Redneck blir offisielle kun kort tid etter, og de drar spontant en tur til New York. Det er kjempe koselig og Redneck har the time of his life, helt til Helena forteller han at hun er gravid. Kanskje han hadde vært litt mer støttende og litt mindre avvisende om ungen faktisk hadde vært hans...? Hemmeligheter og egoistiske valg driver paret fra hverandre, og det er Helena som dumper han brutalt, for så å sende kompisen sin, Lucian Hill, på han i etterkant. Takk og lov har han herlige Esther å støtte seg på. Men nok en gang er det hans egen egoisme og dumdristighet som fucker han opp, og snart mister han henne også. Flere utflukter etter moren tar sted, og oppi alt glemmer gutten at verden ikke spinner i bane rundt han. Til slutt har han bare Cressida igjen, men så flytter hun tilbake til Frankrike, og han står alene. Gutten flytter hjem igjen før han i det hele tatt er ferdig på Galtvort. Han har rota til alt, og forhåpentligvis klarer han å la mommy issuesene sine ligge om han legger litt fysisk distanse mellom det og han selv. Dessuten trenger han å være med søstrene sine og faren sin igjen. Så der står han, i Texas, uten utdannelse og uten penger, like langt som det han var da han dro derfra to år tidligere. Et forsøk på godtgjørelse Det går et helt halvt år uten at Raines gir noe særlig lyd fra seg. Han er hjemme i Texas og prøver gjøre nytte for seg der. Han har minimal kontakt med andre enn de i nærområdet og Madeleine Roosevelt, venninna fra Ilvermorny. Han holder hodet lavt, men finner seg selv i å sende avgårde noen brev her og der til Esther Quedizal, som han aldri får svar på. Han forventet ikke det heller. En kveld i mai får gutten uventet besøk på familieranchen. Det er Madeleine og Archer Piquery. De kommer med nyheter - ''Galtvort er angrepet. Like etter kommer Sebastian, Archers bror, og forteller at Rednecks mor er spottet blant dødseterne. Det tar ikke mange minuttene før Raines gutten har apparert til Galtvang, og allerede derifra kan han se helvete som er brutt løs på skolen. Helena Black er der, og det samme er Lucian Hill. Alle han har gått på skole med. Alle professorene. Han stivner til, sjokkert over synet. Han kommer til hektene igjen, og begynner letingen. Etter en god halvtime med løping, formelkasting, og forsvaring, finner han henne i utkanten av den forbudte skogen. Moren hans er overrasket over å se han, noe som gir han et vagt overtak når han starter å duellere. Det er tøft, og på et punkt blir han lamslått, faller bakover og er nå ute av stand til å gjøre noe som helst. Men hun klarer det ikke. Dødseteren som aldri hadde noe problem med å ta liv av noen, klarer ikke avslutte sin sønns liv. I det øyeblikket med svakhet, får hun en et vådeskudd i brystet og blir knocka ut. Natalie Raines blir satt i en celle i Azkaban, og Randall 'Redneck' Raines drar hjem. Gjenforening med rødtopp Cress<33 Slutten Randall 'Redneck' Raines gifter seg med Cressida Rewse og de flytter til Frankrike sammen, der de får og oppdrar sine to barn.